


hey remember that one post about the thing, yeah i wrote it

by isweartocoffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartocoffee/pseuds/isweartocoffee
Summary: character A gets stood up at a restaurant. character B jumps in and pretends to be the date to save A from embarrassment. written from B's side.





	hey remember that one post about the thing, yeah i wrote it

Noya snapped his fingers in Ryuu's face. "Oy, loverboy."

"Huh?" Ryuu shook his head from side to side and redirected his focus.

"We get it, you're gay. But you're having dinner with us here-" Chikara's thumb wiggled to indicate himself and Noya. "Not Tall-Dark-and-Handsome sitting by himself."

The man in question was sipping slowly at his water, and keeping his eyes on his watch or on the door at the front of the restaurant. Whenever his eyes fell onto either spot, the man's demeanor grew more solemn and Ryuu could feel his heart clench. The man had been doing this for about forty-five minutes, and his water had been refilled twice. Not only that, but anyone caring to watch would've noticed the waitress hadn't returned to the man's side in about twenty minutes, probably just as equally frustrated and embarrassed as the waiting man himself.

"He's too pretty to be all alone over there," Ryuu groaned.

This made Chikara rub his eyes and Noya snicker. "Man, you're hopeless sometimes. Why don't you go see if you can score that?"

Ryuu choked down a breath and started coughing. "Noya, _what?_ "

"You heard me! Maybe he's desperate enough to settle for some guy he just met in a sleazy restaurant for pseudo-bougie college kids."

"Damn it, Noya, you're not helping," Chikara said, still trying to get the disappointment out of his eye. "Look at him. He could be in his thirties."

"It's the anxiety, he's definitely not thirty. And secondly, I'm not sure Ryuu cares one way or the other." Noya punctuated this with an eyebrow wiggle.

With a soft groan, Ryuu rested his head against their table (the actual resting happening after it thunked onto the wood). "Chika's right, you're not helping."

"We can make this a wager if you want."

"GOD no."

"Ryuu, come on! Now that I've planted the idea in my own head, I want you to see it through. He's hot and very clearly lonely-"

"Stooooop."

"I will give you a thousand yen to sit across from him and ask him his name."

"I will give you a thousend yen to shut up."

"If you didn't want me bringing him up, you should've been more subtle with your gawking."

Finally, Ryuu lifted his head to look at his two best friends- well, best friend and soon to be dead best friend. "Fifteen hundred yen, and if it ends badly, we never speak of this again."

Chikara threw his hands in defeat as Noya excitedly shouted _Deal!_ a little louder than might be considered appropriate for a restaurant. The man, however, still took no notice, and looked as if he were about to stand and leave. "You better hurry then, Ryuunosuke."

Ryuu took a huge gulp of his soda and grabbed his phone. He decided the best course of action would be to pretend he was the date that had kept the man waiting for so long. That would keep any surrounding tables from staring too long at the already-anxious mystery man, and the waitress from asking any questions. As he tripped on his own feet and fell into the seat across from the stud, however, he realized his game plan might have a few key flaws.

One, the man looked even more anxious than he had ten minutes prior. Two, Ryuu had no idea what his name actually was; he'd have to improvise. And three, the man's long hair and broad shoulders were way fucking hotter up close.

"Uh, Chikara!" Instantly, Ryuu felt his stomach drop as he realized he had selected his own friend's name to call this guy. "Sorry I kept you waiting for so long. You wouldn't _believe_ the traffic i hit coming across town!"

The man still had a hand over his heart from Ryuu practically faceplanting into the table. "I'm sorry, who...?"

"My name's Ryuunosuke," Ryuu whispered, adjusting himself in the chair as casually as he could. "I saw you sitting here for a while and thought you could use some company." There was a beat of silence as the man gave Ryuu a slow once-over and they both tried to steady their breathing. And then he saw the man's shoulders relax.

"Hello Ryuunosuke. I suppose I'm Chikara right now?" Fake-Chikara's voice was low and gentle, a stark contrast to his large physique, and his smile was just a slight upturn of the lips.

"I suppose you are," Ryuu joked.

"I'm sorry the traffic was so bad," Fake-Chikara said, deliberately loud.

After a moment the waitress returned and took Fake-Chikara's order. She tried to offer Ryuu a menu, but he insisted that he wasn't hungry (when the waitress left, he confessed that he had already eaten). "That's a shame. I'd like to offer you something for your, uh, kindness?"

Ryuu waved his hand dismissively. "So tell me, Chikara. What kind of idiot would stand you up?"

A small smile rested on his "date's" face as he wiped away pasta sauce. "If it's all the same to you, I think you can call me Asahi now."

Ryuu's eyes shone. "Asahi then."

A blush, a cough, a laugh, and a sigh. "His name's Aone. We had been on a few dates, nothing too serious. I was hoping tonight would turn it into a something-serious, but I suppose he had better things to do..."

"Again I ask. What kind of _idiot_?"

Asahi sipped his water daintly, perhaps taking the question a little less rhetorically than he needed to, and shrugged.

"Would you-"

"Dessert?" chimed the waitress as she came to clear the dishes.

Ryuu looked to Asahi, then back to the sweet clueless girl. "Not tonight, thank you, but we're ready for the check."

"We?" Asahi said with a note of indignation, but the waitress just bounced away.

"Look, that Aone guy was a jackass to srand you up. I've only known you, like, twenty minutes now, and I'd be smacking myself if you slipped through my fingers." Like I almost did, he thought to himself. "To make up for his jackassery, I'd like to pay."

For a moment, all Asahi did was blink. Ryuu wondered if he crossed a line up until he saw the deep red crossing Asahi's cheeks (and the hands attempting to hide it). "You jump to my rescue when my date stands me up, and you say that you're the one who has to make something up." He shook his head, still hiding his face. "Would you let me leave you my number so that I can buy dinner next time?"

Ryuu held his breath, a good thing too because he would've choked at the gasp he stopped. "I-" Then he coughed. "Yes, please. I'd love to see you again."

After a beat of silence, Asahi slowly lifted his face. "I'd love to see you, too."

Noya was passed out on the table once Ryuu returned, having said his goodbyes with Asahi, and there were five plates smeared with different dessert frostings around him. Chikara was playing a game on his phone. "You may have to wait till his next paycheck for the money he bet you. He said the only respectable way to stay seated in the restaurant was to keep ordering shit, otherwise we'd be loitering."

Ryuu rubbed his temples. At least he got a hot guy's number from all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhhh dont look at me. i wrote this like 2 months ago and when i reread what id written i lost it at the "its the anxiety" line  
> im isweartocoffee on tumblr, lemme know if you wanna request me lol


End file.
